


Frerard oneshots. Fluff and smut

by Short_Gay_Punk



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Fluff, Frankie - Freeform, Frankie Iero - Freeform, Gee Way - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm doing this because I'm bored, M/M, Smut, frank iero - Freeform, gee, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, oneshots, probably smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Gay_Punk/pseuds/Short_Gay_Punk
Summary: So basically just frerard oneshots, whatever pops into my head that I want to write down.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Frerard oneshots. Fluff and smut

Revenge!Frank (with the red sides)  
Teacher!Gerard

Frank's pov

I lay in bed mindlessly scrolling through Tumblr, looking at the usual memes and punk aesthetics, yes I am that sad, when my phone which was charging on my nightstand buzzed, alerting me of a text message.

I unlocked my phone to see a message from my best friend who I totally didn't have a huge crush on, Gerard. The message read "look outside your window" confused I stood up and trudged over to the open window, my bare chest growing colder in the October air.

I peered out into the darkness and noticed someone standing in the road outside my house, I pushed the window open further and leant my whole body out.

"Gerard what the fuck are you doing?" I whisper yelled as to not wake up my parents.

"I'm waiting for you to get your ass out here" he whispered back.

This wasn't an irregular occurrence, about once a month ever since for the last four years Gerard has messaged me to look outside and magically appeared on my doorstep like a lost puppy begging me to come with him, of course, being the angsty lovesick teenager I am I always obliged.

I quickly shrugged on some suitable clothes which happened to be an iron maiden hoodie, black jeans, my fingerless skeleton gloves and worn out black converse and grabbed my phone and keys from my nightstand, slipping them into my jeans pockets.

I slowly padded down the stairs in an attempt to not wake up my parents, they didn't like Gerard all that much and called him a "bad influence" and if they knew I was sneaking out at one in the morning to get slightly drunk and cause some chaos they would without a doubt behead me.

I unlocked the door as quietly as I could only to be greeted by Gerard who was dressed in a leather jacket, Nirvana shirt, ripped black skinny jeans and combat boots, his black hair fitting nicely with his dark attire

"Are you not cold?" I questioned quietly as we started off towards the town centre.

"Never get cold, 'm basically a vampire" he said and I giggled.

We reached a convenience store, the bright lights contrasting sharply with the pale moonlight made me inadvertently squint, we headed straight for the alcohol isle, Gerard picked up a bottle of Smirnoff vodka. On our way to the checkout we also picked up a bottle of blackcurrant cordial to make the vodka a little less vile tasting.

We reached the checkout and payed quickly. Since Gerard became twenty one last April, a whole three years older than me, meant that we could finally supply our own alcohol and not have to raid our parents alcohol supplies.

We made conversation as we headed towards the local park. It's fairly dangerous being out at this time of night, especially in Jersey, but I would follow Gerard to the end of the earth if I had to, I would do anything to spend time with him.

"So how's school?" He asked absent mindedly.

"Shit" I half laughed "you'd think being eighteen I wouldn't get fucking bullied anymore, but nope" I said pointing to my split lip that thankfully sat on the opposite side to my lip piercing.

"You've nearly finished, then you can move in with me." Gerard said. It had always been a mutual agreement that we would move in together when I finished education, like myself Gerard had chosen to not go to college and instead chose the music path, but in the meantime he worked a boring job in Starbucks that paid just enough to pay the rent in his tiny flat.

"I can't fucking wait" I said in response to his previous statement.

We reached the gates of the park and walked towards the swings, it was always our thing. All the times we went out at night together we had the same routine of convenience store, park, swings, smoke, get drunk, stumble home.

We sat down on our respective swings and Gerard cracked open the bottle of vodka, he poured in as much blackcurrant cordial as the bottle would allow, screwed the cap back on, shook the bottle vigorously to mix the two substances together and reopened the bottle.

"You should be a mixologist." I joked.

"I'm not sure mixing vodka and blackcurrant is quite the same thing" he said chuckling.

He took a sip of the concoction, his pale neck undulating as he swallowed the liquid before he passed the bottle to me.

I took a hefty gulp of the alcohol, the blackcurrant only vaguely disguising the bitter taste.

Gerard pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his pointed lips before lighting it and sucking in a deep breath of the toxic substance, his features scrunched beautifully as he blew out the dark smoke that surrounded him, making him look even more etheral and mysterious.

He passed the cigarette to me and I repeated the action, only I could never make it look half as beautiful or artistic as Gerard could.

We continued passing the cigarette back and forth until it had nearly all been finished and continued drinking the vodka.

An hour and slightly more than a quarter of the bottle later we were both considerably buzzed. We'd moved from our sitting position to laying on the floor, bottle between us, gazing at the stars which were slightly fuzzy from light pollution and out own slightly hindered visions.

It sounds like the very definition of "horrible" a bottle of vodka, cigarettes, a dirty park in New Jersey but it was more than perfect to me. I cherished these nights with Gerard knowing that all too soon he would probably get a girlfriend and forget about me, after all I am just some eighteen year old punk who decided to follow Gerard round when I was thirteen because I had no friends if my own.

"D'you believe in ghosts, Frankie?" Gerard asked suddenly.

"I dunno, Gee, maybe. I think souls and shit are real." I replied.

"D'you believe in soulmates then?" He questioned further.

"I guess so, it makes sense." I replied, I'd honestly never thought much on the matter, I mainly like to try and take each day as it comes with only the occasional breakdown about my future and what will happen when everyone leaves me but for the most part I try not to think about that.

Gerard pulled his phone out from his Jean pocket, opened the camera and held it above us, I leant my head closer to his so I would be visible in the frame, he snapped a quick photo of us as he did every time we went out late at night, before he rose to his feet.

Gerard held out his hand to help pull me up, I took it eagerly as he hauled my to my feet, I fell into his chest slightly, my balance slightly skewed due to the alcohol in my veins.

Gerard steadied me and rested one of his hands on my hip, the other came up to caress my cheekbone lightly. He scanned my face and my eyes met his hazel green ones, his beautiful features were set in a mutual expression, softened slightly by the orange glow of a nearby street lamp.

I like to think I can read Gerard very well, if not perfectly, I can usually tell what he's feeling just by looking at him but in this moment I had no clue what was going through his mind.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked softly, almost a whisper.

I could barely believe he had even asked me that question, the moment I had dreamed about so many times before was finally happening, I found myself merely nodding my head gently in response, too shocked to form words.

He gently leaned his head in as I did the same, our lips met in the middle, softly pressing up against eachother, fireworks shot through my body as we kissed gently, my hand moved up to grasp his waist as our lips moved in synch.

Gerard pulled away slowly and leant his forehead against mine, our hot breath mixing in the cold air to form steam that rise into the atmosphere.

"I think you're my soulmate" he breathed out quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all, so this is just the first one and is based off a date idea that basically founded my entire current relationship so that's pretty cool. I mainly started this because I just had the sudden urge to write and I didn't want to write depressing shit atm so I held off on writing the next chapter of Out Of Control (if you haven't read that go do it now because that'd be pretty cool)


End file.
